wall_e_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Robot Rescue
Robot Rescue is the fourteenth story mission and the fourth to take place on the Axiom. It is without a doubt one of the (along Holo-Detector Dash and Fixing EVE) longest, if not the longest mission of the game. Stretching over dozens of areas and featuring both basically every enemy of the game and the most amount of hostile forces in any level. It takes place in the Repair ward of the Axiom; it features to distinct branches each containing everything from Magnetic Cubes to dark areas. This mission is largely non-canon. Story EVE is send in the main operating section of the ward, however, closely before Wall-E can reach it, the doors are closed. Two Stewards at the mean time have exited the room and each take one keycard (stylized as a sort of PCB). Wall-E now must return both of the keycards. (It has to be noted that Wall-E does not have to bring back the cards; collecting the second already triggers the cutscene to the next level.) Gameplay The two keycards are in two sections, the REPAIR WARD and the ENGINE ROOM. The player first has to use one of the many reject/defective bots to enter the first one. DIAGNOSTIC ROOM In the DIAGNOSTIC ROOM one Steward places the keycard inside a cylinder housing. Wall-E can not reach it at first, because two large rings in the round shaped area are retracted. Along the back of the large room, they are eight Stewards in their Kiosks. Wall-E now has to active the two rings and lower the cylinder pieces to gain access to the keycard. He has use either blue charges or a pad to gain access to three different rooms (two of which on either side can be done in any order). One features M-O, another reject bot (umbrella) and a puzzle involving the Magnetic Cube. The other features two Stewards throwing Cubes from the Cube Dispenser and the D-FIB bot like before to open another door. After activating both rings, Wall-E can go along the closed cylinder to the third room (through a pad). In the next, high room, Wall-E needs to free a HAN-S reject bot in order to destroy two static large Magnetic Cubes. In his way are Stewards in their kiosks, alarmed by the newly introduced OP-T bot. After evading them, Wall-E can reach a higher level in the room through a double ramp. Here he can find another M-O and the second and last artifact of the level. Wall-E, after collecting blue charges again, is elevated back into the main room. However, the keycard is still on the smaller elevated black cylinder. And in addition, the eight Stewards now go out of their stations to defend the card. Because Wall-E just was elevated to ground level, he is attacked. After destroying all of them, Wall-E happily grabs the keycard and stores it in his "belly"/compacting area. ENGINE ROOM After collecting a few blue charges (from crates that have appeared from what seems like nowhere), Wall-E can enter the “ENGINE ROOM”. There is no animation when entering this area. It is a little larger than the central hub room of the previous area, but shaped more like a rectangle. It features a much darker overall atmosphere through its poorer lighting and the black floor. The room also has some platforms on the wall, though there are only crates there, they are not accessible. Probably the most important gameplay related structure are two raised black floor parts. They are each misaligned and not connected to their “bases” when entering. With the help of Magnetic Cubes found on the other side, this can be fixed. The room, when entering and as stated, is parted by a large glass front. To get to the other side and open the door, one must go through a dark area with a lamp bot. This dark area features both obstacles in the form of storage crates, endless pits as well as REM-Es. Though dark areas and the lamp bot (“''L-T''”) are already introduced in the previous mission/level, this is the first time lamp bots are essential because of a large amount of REM-Es. Like the dark area later in the game, this one is rather hard to navigate; one must be rather slow so the lamp bot can keep up and it can easily get stuck at one of the many corners. After getting to the other side, opening the door and activating the platforms (i.e. lowering them and turning them intro the right direction) Wall-E can proceed to the next subsection. In a rather narrow corridor, Wall-E meets a Steward. Notable about it is, that it is in a slightly raised section. He is stationary, but has numerous trash cubes to his sides (this is the only time in the game; almost a obscure sight) and is protected by crates in front of him. Before reaching that corner, Wall-E has to free another reject bot, the “''VAQ-M''” vacuum cleaner robot, get past a GO-4 patrolling in front of a glass door in small room after another black staircase. The next, rather large room, is probably the most unique room from a design and aesthetics standpoint. Apart from the “skylight”/ceiling (which is later only found again in an area with a lot of SECUR-T in Holo-Detector Dash), one notable aspect is the very prominent display of stripes in black and white. The design used around the walls of the endless pit are incorporated in the right wall behind a “shield” barrier. (Supposedly to represent power couplings, coils or other electrical equipment.) In this area, Wall-E has to throw cubes at large “machines” dispensing cylindrical shaped long rods. These go along a black “rail” and are picked up by large robotic arms/actuators and “thrown” into the endless pits. During that, Wall-E can traverse to the next platform on the arms. After yet another M-O, the third one, Wall-E goes intro a rectangular room which contains a very similar situation as near the end of the first section of the mission. Multiple kiosks and a OP-T bot that is. It, however, is not really necessary to trash them. Because Wall-E only needs to open a large black round door by throwing a cube. The following section, after an already “''exclusive door''”, is not only exclusive but one of the most impressive creations ]] by a design standpoint. It is, seemingly “inside” a endless pit judging by the walls on the outside, a round black tube. Or, to be more precise, rather the bare structure. Wall-E has to stay on blue energy shields to not fall into the pit, because the tube is moving. The last room is a direct confrontation with bots to take the last card. Some bots are on a raised platform with dispensers. After destroying all of them, Wall-E takes the card and goes back to the main room of the ward (through a door with unknown way back to the ward) and opens the doors leading to EVE. Trivia * As said earlier, this is one of the longest missions of the game; it can take from twenty minutes to half an hour or more to complete. * Many mechanics of the game are used or, in the case of REM-E in dark areas and M-O, introduced in this level. * This is the first mission to feature both REM-Es and OP-Ts. * The atmosphere of the level is largely set by the musical theme (which, in other versions of the game, is used for EVE scouting the desolate, empty and hopeless wasteland for life), which is very much a lonely, desolte and uneasy tune. The rooms used to activate the rings around the cylinder containing the keycard in the first section are notably a contrast to the rest of the area, as it is rather dark and blueish. * The respective rooms in Holo-Detector Dash (used to deactivate the springs, so Wall-E can jump on them) look very different, though in both cases, a animation is shown on the the large monitors. * Curiously, the third room/area of the first section (the one introducing the OP-T bot) features static beds suiting humans ideally. * The room for the engines is mismatched, because on the ship the engines are on the other side of the ship. * Both of the levels collectibles can be found in the very first section. * Exclusive to this level are both robotic arms retractable by throwing a Cube and the tunnels/channels with beam bridges near the end of the second section. * The prior mission can be considered an introduction for this mission, as all of the reject bots shown in Life on the Axiom are appearing here again. * The level contains, in the first section, a lot of scripted corridors between areas/rooms. Any Cubes Wall-E might carry are dropped then. * The level features M-O three times. Category:Axiom Category:Axiom missions Category:Missions/levels Category:Wall-E missions Category:Good articles